Taken for Granted
by Kawaiimurderer
Summary: A brain tumour? A pink haired singer doesn't have many days left to live. A blonde novelist, underneath the stress of his publisher, his annoying brother in law, his nagging sister and the whole of Japan that now knew of their relationship, takes his anger out on his lover. But this time, he took it too far... Rated T for language, blood, other stuff.
1. In the end

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even know why I put this here, *sigh* I do not own Gravitation. Obviously.**

**Warnings: Rated T for language, character death, blood, sickness.**

**Enjoy the story people. ^u^**

* * *

A groan left my mouth as I put my head in my hands, in a failed attempt to ease the pain going through it. 'Uuurgh... It hurts.' Just then, while I thought my sickness couldn't get any worse, I felt acid threatening to escape my throat. I lurched forward holding my hand to my mouth and rushed to the bathroom.

"_Mr Shindou, if you had gotten this checked earlier, we would've been able to remove your tumour using surgery. But it's grown overtime, now it would be physically impossible to remove it without leading you to paralysation, or death."Shuichi's eyes widened as tears filled his sparkly, life-filled eyes. A... a tumour? No. NO. I'm not ready to leave, I haven't fulfilled my dream and Yuki... doesn't love me yet. I have to live, I have to keep trying!_

In the middle of puking my guts out, there was a loud knock on the door. "How long are you gonna be in there, ya damn brat?" Yuki yelled, clearly pissed off about something. Before I could answer, my head throbbed and another wave of sickness ran through my whole body, again I threw myself over the toilet bowl and continued to empty my stomach.

"Oi! Answer me, you bastard. How long does it take to shit?!" My angry lover continued, not a single hint of worry in his voice. He seems pissed off already... What will he do if I keep ignoring him? I better answer him. Before talking, I cleared my throat, ignoring the major migraine I still had. Just act normal. Normal. Everything's fine. Just... Norm- "Brat...?" Yuki. He sounded... worried? No, this is Yuki we're talking about.

I took a deep breath, wiped my eyes and walked over to the door. Swung it open. There he was, my golden haired angel. A smile graced my features. I only have three more days... Then I won't see him ever again. My vision went blurry, I realised it was only my tears invading my eyes. No, don't think about that right now.

"YUUKII!" All the sounds I made, burned my half acid-filled throat. I threw myself at Yuki, in order to glomp him. But as usual, he just stepped aside. I fell to the floor, face first. My head hit the smooth wood I was laying on and I bit back a scream. My headache amplified x10000. The inside of my brain felt like it was crushed, crunched up. Tears made their way back to my eyes.

"What the fuck took so long?" There was no questioning his anger right now. He walked over, towering over me as I lay on the ground. I pushed myself up, with much difficulty. Too be completely honest, I was scared out of my fucked up mind right now. Yuki sounded really _really _pissed off and I was in a vulnerable state. Hell I was going to die in less than a week. My thoughts were interrupted as the blonde novelist's hand held my arms tightly and yanked me up to a standing position. My head spun, no the world did. Everything around me was spinning, I clenched my eyes shut and waited for it to stop. "Don't fucking ignore me, you little shit!" My lover's rage-filled voice flew at me.

"Y-yuki, I'm so-"

"I don't want your stupid apologies! All you ever do is whinge and cry, you're so damn annoying. You just never shut up do you?! The only reason I've been coughing up blood is because of you! It's all your fucking fault. You think you can just force yourself into someone elses life and complain to them every damn day about stupid shit no one cares about?"

I was in shock, tears lingering in my eyes but never leaving. I couldn't find the right words to answer with, Yuki was just so angry... Did I really take that long? Whatever it is, I know it's my fault... It always is. "But Yuuuki! I only want to help you! I LOVE YOU YUKI! I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you but... I need to tell you something..." Yes, I have to tell him. At least he'll be at peace, happier when I... die.

"No one wants to listen to you! No one cares about you, and don't even think for one second that a single person on this entire earth would love you. I, for sure, don't love. I bet that no one would even blink an eye if you died. Just, you want to help me? Then do me a favour and shut up. Forever."

"Yuki I-I-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Once again, I was on the floor. My cheek red, and my face stung. Did Yuki just.. hit me? My head slammed into the wall behind me. I had a feeling that my brain was instantly split into two by the pressure. But that didn't hurt as much as the pain in my chest. So he does hate me, no matter what I do, it won't change...

"Yuki... I'm sorry. I know I only cause you trouble." I smiled, blood trickled down my forehead. My throat still burned, my head was completely numb now, too much pain had been felt that now it was just a minor ache. My heart was a whole different story... "If that's what you really want... I love you... Yu.." Before I finished my sentence, everything went black.


	2. I'll follow you

_She ran as her luscious blonde hair swayed in the wind. The only thoughts in her mind were whether or not she'd get to her dying lover fast enough. The doors to the warehouse slammed open, she squinted to adjust her eyes to the darkness inside it. Sure enough, laying lifeless in the corner was her dear beloved. She shakily walked over and dropped to her knees "I'm so sorry..._

"Argh!" I ran my hands through my blonde hair in irritation, before continuing my love/tragedy story. I stared blankly at the screen of my laptop before sighing and closing it. 'I'll take a break... I can't even think of anything.' I pushed myself away from the desk and stood up, heading to the bathroom. The knob turned but didn't open. Godamn that brat. My golden eyes stared at the opposite wall of the hallway as I leaned against the bathroom door, waiting. Five minutes passed and I grunted, turning around to knock on the door.

"How long are you gonna be in there, ya damn brat?" I yelled in a cold voice. I've been having on and off writer's block ever since my lover started acting strange, so needless to say, right now I was pissed. My deadline was due next week and I can't write anything productive.

There was no answer to my question. I got a weird feeling in my chest but ignored it, he's probably ignoring me. But this is Shuichi we're talking about... He _never _ignores me, whether I want him to or not. My anger took over the worried feeling in my heart and I pounded on the door again.

"Oi! Answer me, you bastard! How long does it take to shit?!" An even angrier tone left my mouth as I said this. Again, no reply. Okay, now I was worried... What if he slipped in the shower and cracked his head open? But the water's not running. He could've finally had enough of me and ended it... No no, he wouldn't do that, he's too happy all the time.

"Brat...?" My voice sounded slightly worried, I would never let anyone by _my _Shuichi hear my voice with any hint of emotion. Please don't tell me he's dead, I wouldn't be able to live without him... The door swung open, revealing my pink-haired angel. Except he wasn't the same. His face was pale, bags hung below his eyes and he looked skinnier than before. 'How didn't I see this before?'

My lover smiled "YUUUKIII!" I take everything back. He's fine. As I saw his feet leave the floor to glomp me, I stepped to the side. Not even needing to look back, I knew he hurt himself. I heard his head hit the floor. Hard. He was still lying on the floor as I walked up to him, casting a shadow over his whole body.

"What the fuck took so long?" I spat out like venom. God, he's such a waste of my time. I watched as he struggled to push himself up from the floor. 'What's wrong with him?'The very back of my mind whispered nearly silently to me 'Calm down, there's something wrong, help him.' But the rage in my brain blocked out the sound of that. I reached down to grab him by his arms and yanked him up almost violently. My usually uncontrollable, childish lover swayed a bit. He clenched his eyes shut. The soft, caring part of my mind told me to help him again. But I didn't listen. "Don't fucking ignore me, you little shit!"

"Yu-yuki, I'm so-"

"I don't want your stupid apologies! All you ever do is whinge and cry, you're so damn annoying! You just never shut up do you?!" I cut him off before he could apologise. What am I doing? He didn't even do anything wrong. "The only reason I've been coughing up blood is because of you! It's all your fucking fault." He doesn't even have anything to do with that! I have to stop being selfish. "You think you can just force yourself into someone elses life and complain about shit no one cares about?" I'm clearly hurting him. Usually two waterfalls would be spraying from his eyes by now, but all the tears in his eyes weren't falling.

"But Yuuuki! I only want to help you! I LOVE YOU YUKI! I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you but... I need to tell you something" I already know he loves me. But I treat him like shit, even when he has something important to tell me. Me being the ignorant, raging idiot I am, refused to listen to him.

"No one wants to listen to you! No one cares about you, and don't even think for one second that anyone on this entire earth loves you! I, for sure, don't. I bet no one would even blink an eye if you died. You want to help me? Then do me a favour and shut up. Forever." WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?

"Yuki I-I"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"Before I realised what I was doing, I saw my pink-haired singer on the ground. My hand stung red, and so did the side of his head that was currently growing a purplish bruise. I inwardly winced as I heard his head roughly hit the wall behind him.

"Yuki... I'm sorry. I know I only cause you trouble." He looked up at me and my eyes fought back tears. 'No, he's supposed to jump up and get angry at me. He's supposed to run to Hiro's and come back tomorrow. I didn't even hit him that hard.' I thought and then I heard Shuichi's voice again "If that's what you really want..." Please no, I didn't mean it. "I love you... Yu..." I dropped to my knees and unnoticed tears fell from my eyes.

"Shu..." His eyes rolled to back of his head before closing. "SHU!" I shook him, my eyes fixated on his face for any type of reaction. None. Nothing. "Godammit, Shuichi! Wake up!" He didn't move an inch. I picked him up, tears still falling non-stop from my sun-like eyes. Sprinting through the door, I held onto the boy tighter. I chose to take the stairs, it'd be faster. Carefully, I placed him in the back seat of my car and sped off to the hospital, breaking various traffic laws.

We finally arrived and I carried him into the hospital. "Someone help!" I screamed, not caring who heard. Just as long as he would survive through this. A group of doctors ran towards me yelling out orders to each other and many others. My mind was fuzzy.

_A wheeled bed was brought in... I lay the lifeless pink-haired singer in it..._

"_CLEAR!"A nurse yelled..._

_His dead body arched up from the shock... Still unconscious..._

"_CLEAR!" The nurse brought the paddles back down to his chest..._

_Again, a lifeless body jumped up. Still not back yet..._

_A deafening sound filled my ears... I looked at his heart monitor... He flatlined..._

I shot up from my bed, tears covering my cheeks. I looked beside me at the empty space. No. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to live without you. I'm so sorry Shuichi, I'll make it up to you once I get there.

* * *

"_Lead singer of Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindou passed away yesterday morning due to a major brain tumour. Following Mr Shindou's death, his lover, novelist Eiri Yuki committed suicide in their apartment late last night. It seems the two really were inseparable after all. May they both rest in peace."_


End file.
